


Jealousy

by aria_vitali



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Mentor/Protégé, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_vitali/pseuds/aria_vitali
Summary: Aria and her friends were out exploring in search of a new dungeon to conquer. When they stopped and set up camp for the night, Valeria was bored. Then, an interesting thought crossed her mind.
Kudos: 1





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my good friend, Luna. We had an interesting back and forth of "what-ifs" between our characters and this was one idea we came up with xD

A mischievous glint sparkled in Valeria Frostblood’s eyes, mirroring the equally playful thought that had popped into her mind. Her eyes darted between Aria and Dernar as they sat beside each other near the campfire. Tito and Zeke had departed a short time ago so that they may scavenge for more firewood and cooking ingredients, leaving the three of them behind to mind camp.

Valeria always wondered just how close the two Hyurs were. Being a Midlander and a Highlander, she couldn’t imagine how the two of them could have possibly met. Yet, thinking about it, the wall between Gridania and Castrum Occiens leading to Gyr Abania wasn’t _ too _ far. She never asked since it was a personal inquiry, but that didn’t make her any _ less _ curious.

The woman recounted the explanation that Aria had given her once before. Apparently, they had met by fortunate circumstances. An acquaintance of Aria’s had come to her for a boon when he had found the Highlander bleeding out in the middle of the forest floor - an Elezen dragoon from Ishgard by the name of Estinien. The reason to why Dernar had remained behind rather than continue training in Ishgard proper was because he had been enacted as her personal bodyguard during the Warrior’s training in conjury. After his contract had ended, he couldn’t bear to leave her.

It’s not that Valeria blamed him. After all, the Warrior of Light had an air about her that just draws people to them. Whether it was their compassion and empathy or the rekindling of hope that she would ignite within the peoples’ breasts, she didn’t know. After all, it’s what persuaded her to stay in their little band of misfits to begin with even when her instincts screamed at her to run away.

Bringing all these points together, Valeria couldn’t help but _ want _ to tease them. Or, at least, tease the seemingly unflinching man that accompanied Aria. After all, he wasn’t wont to share his emotions explicitly. _ It’s in his eyes _ , Aria would explain. _ They scream volumes to which he won’t even whisper _. Try as she may, Valeria couldn’t find the signs or pick up any tells. Dernar was an immovable block that she will conquer - one way or another.

“Aria,” Valeria called out.

Aria peered up from the tome she was reading on her lap, Dernar’s eyes wandering from the fine print as he peered over her shoulder to do the same.

“Yes, Val?” the Warrior answered.

Valeria tilted her head, lifting a finger to press against her lips. She didn’t know how she would work it out, but she was determined to try.

“Can I sit beside you?” she asked.

Aria blinked, seemingly confused as to why she would ask such a question, but nodded nonetheless. Valeria shifted her body so that she would be able to crawl over to where her friend sat, sitting on Aria’s opposite side. When the Miqo’te peeked towards the pages of the tome, she had found that the Warrior was studying medicinal properties of Coerthan vegetation.

“Where were you born, Aria?” Valeria asked.

Aria had glanced back towards the text as she answered. “I hail from Limsa Lominsa, though I spent time in Gridania. My sires, however, were birthed in the city proper of Ishgard.”

“Do you ever want to visit?” Valeria asked with a head tilt, motioning to wrap her arms loosely around Aria’s neck.

Aria paid it no mind. “I have visited many times before, yes, prior to us finding you. It is a wonderful nation albeit its political … problems.”

Valeria shifted her eyes towards Dernar, who had simply gone back to reading the words on the pages as he had done before. She frowned and curled herself closer to Aria to nuzzle her, letting her tail tap against the Hyur woman’s waist. In turn, Aria flushed slightly at the sudden display of affection despite looking lost - an expression that Valeria drank up with pride.

“I’m sure it’s nothing terrible,” she dared comment. “After all, you were there to help the country make amends.”

Aria reached out to pat Valeria’s head. “Many victories do not come freely. Where life is given, it is also taken. As such, it is not as if I am not privy to such knowledge.”

The forlorn expression that Aria gave despite her smile had Valeria second guessing her motive. She peeked towards Dernar once more and caught Dernar’s sideway look. He had a pinched expression, one that was unsure. It caught her off guard, as Valeria had always seen Dernar certain of his path in standing by Aria’s side. What could have possibly occurred to induce such a wavering side?

Shrugging her shoulders, Valeria hovered closer to Aria then pressed her lips quickly to the woman’s cheek in a light peck. Aria blinked and looked towards her friend as if she had gained a second head. Valeria smiled innocently in turn, though her attention was towards the Hyur man at the corner of her eye.

“A present for a good day’s work,” the Miq’ote answered. “And a reminder that, despite what you may have experienced, you are still a good person.”

Aria’s eyes widened for a fraction of a moment before her lips curled upward in turn, donning Valeria with a soft and warm smile. When she nodded, Valeria’s own mirth burned ever brighter, only dimming in the slightest when Dernar hadn’t responded to her teasing. She was about to give up when the party heard rustling from the treeline, causing their attention to drift in the direction of the sounds.

There, they found three figures emerging from the green. Two of them were recognizable. One was Tito - a Seeker male with red hair and markings under his eyes similar to her own - and the second was Zeke - a Hrothgar with black fur and mane that towered above her. The third, unsurprisingly, was another Miq’ote who looked to be in his early forties, donned in reddened clothing and a feathered hat that would have Valeria teasing in any other circumstance.

“Look who we found, Aria,” Tito called out.

When Aria saw who it was, she had gasped and jumped to her feet. Uncaring for the tome that had fallen flat on the ground, she brushed past their comrades to greet the mysterious, and rather outstanding by other means of the term, guest.

“X’rhun!” she exclaimed.

The gentleman had opened his arms to her with a gentle smile on his face. Aria entered willingly, wrapping her arms around his torso as the man took her to an embrace of his own. After she had found that means of attention suitable, she released her hold only for X’rhun to lift a gloved hand to hers and bring it close to her lips. Valeria noted the old fashioned greeting filled with respect and saw a chivalrous knight in the crimson-clad man.

“Who is that?” Valeria whispered towards Tito. 

Tito inclined his head. “That is the Crimson Duelist, X’rhun Tia. Red Mage. Also Aria’s mentor.”

Valeria hummed in understanding, watching as Aria had pressed her fingers gently to her lips and giggled at whatever it was that the man had said to her. She hadn’t felt any direct intention from him, but the way the Warrior felt comfortable around him gnawed at the back of her mind if for but a moment. 

On the other hand, when she had turned towards Dernar, she noticed that there was a darker glint in his eyes that widened her own. There wasn’t any malicious intent behind the way the Hyur man eyed the two of them, but it still peaked her interest. It heightened even further when he saw that Dernar had unconsciously clenched his hand into a fist when X’rhun had reached out towards Aria to touch her arm.

“Jealous?” Valeria teased, unable to help herself.

Dernar peered down towards her and furrowed his brows. His body had become lax and he closed his eyes to pretend as if he hadn’t heard her speak. Valeria giggled in his direction, which prompted Dernar to shift his body away from him.

_ I understand now _, Valeria thought.

Dernar doesn’t get jealous. Valeria has now come to understand that. It was another feeling she knew all too well and sympathized with him for. That is, the feeling that someone you hold in high value deserves much more than what you have to offer.

She felt just a little bit closer to Dernar, and by proxy Aria, as a result.


End file.
